Opera time table W47/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 21.11.2016 - Monday/Montag 02:33 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 05:00 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 07:39 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 08:39 Tommaso Traetta - Il buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 11:22 Rinaldo di Capua - La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) 12:02 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 14:33 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 17:42 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) 20:03 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone) (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 22:07 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 22.11.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:19 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 02:38 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 04:47 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 07:16 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 10:03 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 13:06 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 16:56 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:54 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 21:45 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 23.11.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:21 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:22 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 04:33 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 07:18 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 09:46 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:03 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 14:18 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 16:05 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 18:39 Ferruccio Busoni - Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) 21:05 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 21:57 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 23:00 Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) 24.11.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:23 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 03:00 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 05:50 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 07:38 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 08:15 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 10:14 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 12:18 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 14:50 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 17:23 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 19:49 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 21:26 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 22:19 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 25.11.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:05 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 01:49 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 03:31 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 06:01 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 07:10 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 09:03 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 10:07 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 13:00 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 14:48 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 15:55 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 17:01 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 18:07 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 19:29 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 20:15 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 22:12 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 23:43 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 26.11.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:29 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 02:48 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 04:30 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 07:07 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 09:15 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 11:55 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 12:38 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 14:28 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 16:23 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 18:22 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 20:08 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 22:01 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 27.11.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:37 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 02:10 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 04:12 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:09 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 06:55 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 08:31 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 11:10 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 12:28 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 14:19 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 15:51 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 17:49 Umberto Giordano - Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:43 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 19:42 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 21:24 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 23:39 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 47/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016